Superman
by storylover18
Summary: Reid is as close to superman as he can get. But even superman gets sick once and awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Another one of my sick-fics (: I hope you enjoy! It felt great to write again…I've had really bad writer's block. Let my know what you think and more will come soon!**

"Reid?" a voice awoke Reid from a shallow sleep. His eyes opened to see JJ standing in front of him. He looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the break room of the FBI office in Houston, Texas.

"Yeah…hi." Reid said with a weak smile. JJ smiled back.

"Long night?" she asked, settling herself in the space where Reid's feet had been before he had sat up. Reid rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Waiting for word from Hotch."

"Do you need something from me?"

"What? Oh, no. Sorry about waking you—it's just so rare that you fall asleep in the office. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"What?" Reid repeated. "Oh, sure, I'm fine. No worries."

JJ smiled, patted his knee and got up.

"Okay. Then I'll let you get back to your nap."

Reid smiled back as he stretched out on the couch again.

"Call me if you need me." he said before JJ left the room and slumber enveloped him once again.

Unaware of the time, Reid slept for almost five hours. When he woke, he squinted in the bright sunlight streaming through the blinds of the room. He checked his watch and stood up to stretch. Derek strode into the room, empty coffee mug in hand.

"Hey, look whose back from the living dead." he greeted Reid.

"Hey." Reid said with a yawn. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sound asleep." Derek said while pouring himself some coffee. He held out the pot to Reid, who shook his head.

"No thanks."

Reid relaxed against the back of the couch, feeling a headache gaining strength. Derek sat beside him and took a sip of coffee.

"Any new developments?" Reid asked, feeling guilty for sleeping so long while the rest of the team had been working. Derek shook his head.

"No. Garcia is on her way here to do some work on the computers we confiscated but other than that, we got nothing."

"Oh. Well, I'd better go see if Hotch needs my help with anything." Reid said before standing up. Derek stood up with him.

"Yeah, back to work."

Derek strode to the sink and put his now-empty cup in it. He turned to see Reid staring at the ground.

"Reid? You okay?" he asked walking over to his friend. He grabbed Reid's arm just as Reid began to sway. He helped the young man sit down on the couch and lower his head.

"Reid?" Derek asked again.

"I'm okay. Just felt really dizzy for a sec there." Reid straightened up.

"You sure? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine; just tired." Reid insisted. Derek watched as Reid attempted to stand up, noting the stages that Reid made.

First, he stood up. Derek could see that the world was still spinning for Reid but Reid counted to ten with closed eyes and then took one step, determined to overcome the dizziness. Reid took four or five steps to the door where he grabbed onto the door for support. He turned to face Derek.

"See? I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." Derek got up as well and walked past Reid out the door. When Derek was gone, Reid sighed and then, after counting to ten again, turned around in attempt to reach the couch but only made it to the chair in-between. He collapsed into it and closed his eyes again.

"I told you you weren't fine." Derek's voice came from the doorway. Reid quickly opened his eyes.

"I am so fine. My shoe was undone." Reid bent down as if to tie his shoe but the change in altitude hurt his head so much that he straightened up before even making it halfway down. Derek looked on from the door way.

"Uh-huh. Right. Seriously Reid, if you don't feel one-hundred percent, just lay on the couch. If we need you, we'll find you."

"But --" Reid started but Derek interrupted.

"No butts. You won't do yourself any good if you don't listen to what you're body's trying to tell you."

Derek turned and as he was leaving, Reid heard him mutter under his breath,

"You'd think you would know that. You know everything else."

Reid started to protest to Derek's fading silhouette, but quickly realized it was a losing battle. He sighed, admitting defeat to his mind and awarding the victory to his headache, now in full swing, with the prize of going to lie down again. He slowly made his way back to the couch, fell onto it, kicked his shoes off and soon fell fast asleep.

**See that button down there? It'd make me really happy if you click it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys! I can't believe how many there are! Anyways, here another chapter. I hope you enjoy! I can so see how this would happen in the work area of their team…news just going around, person by person. I don't know when the next one will be coming though because tomorrow is Monday and Monday means another school week. **

Derek walked back to the door to the break room five minutes later, satisfied to see that Reid was sound asleep on the couch again. He turned and walked back towards the general meeting area, only to run into JJ.

"Is Reid in there?" JJ asked, nodding her head towards the lounge. Derek nodded.

"Yeah. He's sleeping."

"Still?" JJ asked. It was rare for Reid to sleep at all, much less this long. Derek nodded again.

"I don't think he feels well."

JJ turned and she and Derek began walking in the original direction that Derek had been.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I was in there a few minutes ago and he was waking up. He was all set to get back to work but he almost fell down as soon as he stood up."

By this time, JJ and Derek had reached the gathering area. Emily came in, catching the end of their conversation.

"Who almost fell over as soon as he stood up?" she inquired, sitting at the table.

"Reid. He's not feeling great." JJ told her. Emily's eyebrows went up.

"Reid?" she asked, a hint of doubt in her voice. She had never seen Reid have a physical fault aside from the interaction with the anthrax and it didn't seem possible. JJ nodded again, confirming Emily's question.

"Where is he now?" Emily asked, still skeptical.

"Where is who now?" Hotch asked, coming in with a cup of coffee from a café.

"Reid." Derek answered. "He's in the staff lounge, passed out on a couch."

Hotch looked up at him.

"What on earth is he doing asleep? Why didn't someone wake him?" Hotch looked a bit miffed at the occurrence, to say the least. He started to walk towards the lounge but Derek put out his hand and stopped him.

"Leave him. He's sick."

Hotch stopped in his tracks.

"Reid. Sick?" he, like Emily, had his doubts about the accuracy of the situation.

Emily nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either. But _apparently_," Emily put emphasis on the word. "he almost fell over when he tried to stand up."

"Who?" Gideon entered the room, carrying a cup similar to Hotch's.

JJ sighed in frustration. She turned to Derek.

"We should just make a sign and post it on the board."

Derek smiled in agreement.

"A sign about what? Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Gideon asked, sounding exasperated. Hotch turned to Gideon.

"Reid is sick and is asleep in the staff lounge. Apparently he almost fell over when he stood up."

Gideon said nothing about Hotch's announcement but turned to JJ and Derek.

"Putting up a sign wouldn't do any good now; the only one who doesn't know is Garcia and she's not going to be here for another-"

"Garcia's right here." A voice from the door spoke up. Everyone turned to see Garcia, loaded down with computer bags.

"Oh, hey, baby girl. Let me help you with those." Derek reached out to take the bags from Garcia.

"Thanks." She said as Derek placed them on the table.

"What don't I know?" Garcia questioned.

She watched as JJ looked at Derek, Derek looked at Emily, Emily looked at Hotch, and Hotch looked at Gideon, who turned towards Garcia.

"Reid's sick. He's in the staff lounge."

"But Reid's never sick." Garcia said.

"We know." Emily put in.

"But apparently he is now." Hotch said.

"Aww. Poor Reid." Garcia said, her voice full of sympathy. No one said anything but Gideon cleared his throat.

"Okay, enough about Reid. Just keep an eye on him, somebody. Now, Garcia, here are the computers we confiscated. We need to do a full check on them."

Garcia began sorting through the computer bags on the table, pulling out cables and other gadgets.

"The rest of you, we need to go check out a housing complex about thirty minutes from here. We leave in five." Gideon's voice was firm and he walked out the door before anyone could say anything. Everyone swung into motion, grabbing coats and hats and gloves. Before they left, Derek walked over to where Garcia was sitting.

"Keep an eye on him, angel." Derek said. Garcia nodded, secretly glad she was the only one left to 'keep an eye' on Reid. She watched as everyone left and then sat back in her chair and sighed.

Garcia had always had a soft spot for Reid in her heart and now she was left with the task of looking after him. It was a role she felt honored to fill, even though it was one she didn't want to have to fill. She sighed again, knowing she wouldn't be able to accomplish anything until she went and saw Reid herself. So Garcia got up and walked towards the staff lounge.

**So many of you pushed that magic button last time. Do it again, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, something like this would've happened already.**

**Thanks so much to all those who read and reviewed! I love reading your reviews. I've had countless people tell me they would volunteer to help Garcia take care of Reid and like I told one person in response, Garcia could have a whole hospital staffed with volunteers for the position (: Anyways, here the next chapter! Enjoy and review!**

Garcia didn't know where she was going but trailed around hallways until she found herself in the doorway of the staff lounge. She stopped in the doorway, looking at the sleeping Reid.

"Ah Reid." She said quietly, almost as a sigh. After standing in the doorway for a moment, she decided that Reid was okay for now and that she would check on him later. What was there that she could do for him now anyways? He was sound asleep, as he should be. She turned on her heel and began to walk away but was stopped when she heard her name. She quickly turned around and walked back to the door.

Reid's eyes were squinted as he tried to block out the bright light.

"Garcia? Is that you?" he asked, his voice husky. Garcia stayed in the doorway.

"Yeah, Reid, it's me." She said gently. "How're you feeling?"

In response, Reid groaned. Garcia smiled sympathetically.

"That good, huh?"

Reid's face showed a hint of a smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Garcia asked.

"A blanket would be great. It's freezing in here." Reid asked, shivering.

"Sure." Garcia searched the room and eventually found a blanket in one of the cupboards. While searching, she pondered Reid's request. It didn't show promise; the room was easily degrees warmer than it already should've been and it was warm outside. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she walked over to the couch and draped the blanked over Reid.

"Thanks." Reid said through chattering teeth.

"No problem." Garcia watched as Reid's body relaxed as the blanket began to hold in his body head. "I'm just outside if you need anything else."

"Okay." Reid mumbled, already half asleep again.

Garcia left the room, glancing over her shoulder once more before turning the corner. After finding her way back to the main room, she began sorting through her bags and cords and began connecting this and that.

Lost in her work, Garcia lost track of time. Not used to the unfamiliar setting, she jumped when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the ID. It was Derek.

"Garcia. Talk to me."

"Hey baby doll. How are things with the computers going?"

"Not bad. Still working at them, but I should be into the internal memory within the hour."

"Great." Derek paused. "How's Reid doing?"

"Last I checked, he was sleeping. He asked for a blanket, claiming it was freezing, but fell asleep again."

"He was freezing? In that staff room? It must've been over eighty degrees in there." Derek stated the fact that Garcia had noted earlier.

"I know. But I wasn't going to let him freeze."

"No, of course not. Listen baby girl, I have to go. Talk to you later."

With that, Derek hung up and Garcia snapped her phone closed. She put it back on the table and sat back in her chair. It was obvious that Derek had called to ask about Reid and not about her progress. She smiled at the thought of how much everyone was concerned for Reid. At the age of 24, Reid was the youngest member on the team, and though the smartest, he still held the spot of the kid figure. Having been through a lot, everyone had a special place for Reid and it was obvious that held a unique but strong relationship with everyone. Lost in her thoughts, Garcia had forgotten about the task in front of her until a computer beeped. She left her thoughts behind and began working on the computers once more.

Hours later, the rest of the team came into the room.

"Oh, hey." Garcia greeted them. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. How's Reid?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. It's been a few hours since I checked on him."

JJ hurried off to the lounge, followed by Derek and Garcia. JJ walked quietly into the room and pulled a chair up beside the couch. Derek and Garcia stood behind her, watching. JJ reached out and touched one of Ried's shoulders.

"Reid?" she asked quietly. She gently shook his shoulder. "Reid…time to wake up."

They watched as Reid's body flinched at the shake and slowly his eyes began to open.

"JJ…" his voice trailed off.

"Hey Reid."

Reid's eyes drifted up to see Garcia and Derek standing behind JJ.

"What time is it?" he asked, stretching his arms.

"It's about three-thirty." Garcia answered him.

"In the morning?"

"Afternoon." JJ said. "How are you feeling?"

"Uncomfortably hot." Reid was looking more awake with every second and his face was beginning to flush.

At that moment, Emily came into the room. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? I wanted a cup of coffee." She said. She helped herself from the pot and then joined the posse behind JJ.

"Reid," Derek spoke up. "Do you remember this morning?"

Reid's eyes shifted to meet Derek's.

"This morning? What happened this morning?" Reid's voice held questions.

JJ sighed in disappointment. Reid not remembering was not a good sign.

"Nothing. I just told you to go back to sleep." Derek answered Reid.

Just then, Hotch entered, using the same excuse Emily had. He too joined the posse after getting a cup of coffee.

"Do you remember me coming in, Reid?" Garcia asked. Reid's eyes had been darting from face to face and soon they met Garcia's.

"I think so. I asked for a blanket, didn't I?"

Garcia nodded. Just as Emily opened her mouth to say something, Gideon strode into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not here for a cup of coffee. I just wanted to see how Reid's doing."

"Reid is just fine. A little warm, but this room is naturally warm because of all the windows." Reid spoke up from the couch.

"No, Reid. You're not fine. You're sick; you almost fainted earlier and when Garcia checked on you a few hours ago, you were freezing. You're not fine." Gideon argued.

"But…that's impossible. I don't get sick." Reid protested.

"Reid…" a bunch of voices overlapped as if they were all about to scold the young man.

"Reid." Gideon began again. "You're not fine. You are going to stay here on the couch, sleep a little, whatever. You're not getting up. And the rest of you-" Gideon said, eyes raised at the rest of the team. "—are going to get back to work. I'll have the nurse come in and look at Reid."

"Gideon-" Reid protested but was silenced with one look from Gideon. Reid sighed and then shifted on the couch as the rest of the team filled out of the room. Just before leaving, Gideon turned to face Reid.

"Just relax, okay? You don't have to be a genius today."

With that, Gideon left Reid.

**Do I need to tell you what to do with that button right there? Just to be safe, press it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Thanks again so much for all the reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me (: Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short…it's kinda a filler. I hope you enjoy it anyways and more soon!**

Reid watched as Gideon left the room. He stretched out on the couch, wondering what he was supposed to do. It was so unnatural for Reid to give into physical ailment; he usually just ignored whatever pain was bothering him. Take some aspirin and keep going. But now, ordered by Gideon to stay put and relax, Reid didn't know what to do. He had to admit, as he tossed and turned on the couch, that it felt good to know that he didn't have to be "super Reid" today. He could just give into a day of sleep and relaxation. Becoming aware of how uncomfortable he actually was, Reid continued to toss and turn on the couch. The couch had once seemed comfortable but now Reid was becoming familiar with it, lump by lump. He wished he could just get on the plane, with nice leather couches, which would fly him home to his own bed, which was even better.

Finally, Reid found a semi-comfortable position and relaxed as much as he could. He tried to sleep but sleep was not coming easily. Soon, Reid just found himself laying there, his thoughts drifting in and out. He felt touched that his entire team was so concerned about him—Emily and Hotchner saying they wanted coffee and Gideon just saying he wanted to check on him. It was just like Gideon and Reid couldn't have planned it better if it was scripted. Just as the thoughts of his team began to drift together in a light sleep, someone in the doorway cleared their throat. Reid opened his eyes to see who he presumed to be the on-staff nurse.

"Dr. Reid?" the woman asked before coming in. Reid nodded.

"Your friends tell me you aren't feeling tip-top."

Reid just nodded again and soon the nurse had the prognosis.

"Well, Dr. Reid, you have a nice case of the flu."

"Thanks." Reid said dryly. The nurse smiled.

"You should be your old self again in a few days. Just take it easy, drink lots of liquids and take aspirin for headache and fever."

Reid nodded again, the nurses' words blending together as he drifted off again. All the action from his team and then his impromptu physical had worn him out. The nurse quietly packed up her bag and covered Reid with the blanket before leaving.

Once outside the room, the nurse walked to where Garcia and Derek were hunched over a computer. They both looked up when she appeared.

"How is he?" Derek asked.

"He's got the flu, needless to say. Fever of one-hundred and one. He should be fine in a few days. I told him the drill—liquids, rest, aspirin."

With that, the nurse left. Derek and Garcia looked at each other.

"Poor guy." Derek said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Garcia responded. Unsure what else to say about their sick friend, the two bent back over the screen.

Over the next few hours, Reid was in a semi-conscious state. Memories of old cases came to his mind, memories of his childhood, scenes of his fellow team members. Many times Reid found himself shooting upright from a nightmare, covered in a sweat, unsure if it was from his fever of his dream. Finally tired of staying on the couch, he decided to walk to the main area for a change of scenery. He slowly got up, not bothering with his shoes, and walked out of the room and began navigating the halls. The only reason he didn't fall over from dizziness was because he used the wall for support the entire way.

Derek and Garcia, unaware of what Reid was doing, were still bent over their computer. Derek's phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Morgan." He listened through the earpiece for a moment.

"Yeah, we're working on it. We should know something in--" Derek stopped short when he looked up.

"I'll call you back." He said, flipping the phone closed. Garcia looked at Derek to see what prompted the reaction and followed his gaze to the doorway. And in the doorway, stood Spencer Reid.

**You have all been good about pressing that button. Press it again, please? And for you novice readers, it's magic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Sure wish I did though!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love reading them all (: Again, sorry this chapter is so short but tomorrow is Friday—thank goodness!—and I promise a nice, long chapter sometime over the weekend. Enjoy and continue pressing the button!**

"Reid! What are you doing? You're lucky Gideon isn't here. He told you to stay on the couch." Morgan hurried over to take the arm of his unstable friend. He guided Reid to a chair and sat him down, pulling out the next one for himself.

"I know, I know." Reid croaked. "I just couldn't stand to be in that room any longer."

"It's fine, Reid." Garcia put in. "Just put your feet up and we'll get the blanket and tuck you in in the chair."

Reid started to protest but Derek stopped him.

"I wouldn't argue with the woman. She could make you go back to the couch."

Reid surrendered by putting his hands up.

"Fine."

"Good." Derek said, standing up and offering his chair for Reid's feet. Reid reluctantly stretched out between the two chairs. Garcia fetched the blanket and wrapped it around Reid.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Do you want something to eat? To drink?"

"Some tea would be good." Reid said and Derek headed to the staff room. Garcia sat down again at her computer.

"Did you know that it is proven that the chemical properties of tea kill certain bacterial cells in the body showing that it is effective to ingest the liquid while ill?"

Garcia looked up from her screen momentarily.

"Reid." Garcia's voice held warning.

"Sorry." Reid said, catching her warning tone. "No more facts."

Garcia smiled sternly at Reid and then turned back to her computer. After a few minutes of the silence, Derek came back in carrying a steaming mug and a muffin.

"Thanks." Reid said, accepting the cup but shook his head when Derek held out the muffin.

"It's carrot." Derek said, trying to tempt Reid into eating something.

"No, thanks. Really." Reid started to look green about the muffin being shoved in his face.

"Reid." Garcia said from across the table. "You have to eat _something_. You haven't had anything in over eighteen hours."

"I know, I know." Reid said, turning away from the muffin. "But I'm just not hungry."

Garcia sighed and Derek put the muffin on the table and then took the chair next to Garcia.

"What? Since I'm not eating a muffin I get the silent treatment?" Reid protested. He was getting testy due to his uncomfortable state. Garcia didn't look up.

"No, but Gideon won't be pleased that you're not laying down somewhere but he would be really annoyed if Derek and I weren't working as well."

"True." Reid realized that what Garcia had said held some truth, so he began nursing the mug and continued ignoring the muffin.

**You know you want to press the button…if not, I'm begging you to press the button (: Someone asked me what they got and asked for their own, personal Dr. Reid. Sorry, I can't do that (; But I can give out virtual cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**To all you devoted readers, thank you so much! I love reading all your reviews (: And here's a nice l-o-n-g chapter. Due to the popularity that you have so kindly bestowed upon this story, it is going to be longer than planned (: So enjoy and review!**

Reid sat contentedly—well, contentedly considering the circumstances—feeling the warmth of the tea filling his insides. Although he speculated his position looked horribly uncomfortable, stretching out over two chairs was surprisingly relaxing. Sitting there, now semi-alert amidst his uncomfort, Reid was itching to get to work. To see the case files, to read reports, anything. He also had a violent urge to couch but was fighting it as much as possible, so as not to concern Morgan and Garcia any further. Reid's eyes wandered around the room, knowing it would get him nowhere to talk to Garcia or Morgan. He studied the posters for safe work habits, turning off lights, ads for club meetings and church potlucks. Of all the FBI offices his team had been in, this one was defiantly the most…family like. Reid continued to look around, studying the words written on the board, his mind trying to find the connections between them.

"Reid." Morgan's voice broke his thoughts. Reid turned his head to face Morgan.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. Stop working. And eat that muffin." Morgan's voice was stern and before Reid could protest, Morgan was already back to his file. Reid studied the muffin, trying to find it in himself to eat it. Finally, after starring at it long enough, Reid picked up the muffin and took a bite. He forcefully chewed and then swallowed hard. He did with the whole muffin and then turned to Garcia and Morgan.

"There. Are you happy?" he asked, feeling rather nauseous from the forced food. Garcia and Morgan lifted their heads. Morgan smiled.

"Perfect as a peach." Garcia said, earning two glances as Reid and Morgan tried to figure out where the phase came from.

"And how do you feel now?" Morgan asked after turning away from Garcia. Reid was starring at some random spot, solemn.

"Reid?" Garcia asked. In response, Reid jumped up and ran to the garbage can, making it just in time.

"Oh, gross." Morgan said, turning away from the sight. Garcia smacked his arm.

"What? It's gross." Morgan said in protest. Reid, now standing uncertainly over the garbage can gave both of them a look.

"That's what you get for force feeding me a muffin."

Garcia got up and walked over to Reid, took him by the arm and led him back to the chair.

"How do you feel now?" she asked.

"Uncomfortable." Reid said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Uncomfortable how?" Garcia asked.  
"I'm stiff and achy. I feel hot and I'm tired again." Reid described his symptoms. Garcia said nothing.

"You should go lay down again. You're really flushed." Garcia helped Reid up and to the couch, where Reid gratefully collapsed on it, asleep almost immediately.

Garcia sighed at the sight of Reid, looking so pathetic and child-like, and walked back to Morgan.

"Can you get that out of here?" Morgan asked, pointing to the trash can.

"Why can't you?" Garcia asked.

"Hey, I have major barf-phobia." Morgan defended himself by raising his hands.

"Barf-phobia?" Garcia's voice held doubt.

"Ever since Marjorie Harris threw up on me in third grade, I haven't been able to be around it. I haven't even barfed since then."

Garcia arched an eyebrow but walked over to the garbage can, as the odor was powerful and she wanted the mess gone just as much as Morgan did. Upon discovering the garbage can did not have a bag in it, Garcia proceeded to take the whole garbage can to the dumpster, not caring she was throwing out the FBI's garbage can. When she got back, she sprayed the room with disinfectant and then sat down again beside Morgan.

"Thanks."

Garcia just smirked at him.

An hour or so later, the team came in again.

"What died in here?" Emily asked, wrinkling her nose. Gideon and Hotch began looking around for the source of the aroma but JJ just stood there.

"Wait a minute. I know that smell."

Everyone, including Garcia and Morgan, turned to look at her.

"Well?" Hotchner asked. JJ turned to Garcia.

"Reid puked, didn't he?"

"Bingo." Garcia said. "But the odor you're smelling is a combination of barf and disinfectant. I already disposed of the garbage can."

"Ew." Emily said, sitting down.

"Where's Reid now?" Gideon asked.

"Staff room again. He said he was stiff and tired." Morgan told him. JJ and Gideon went to check on Reid and returned shortly.

"And?"

"He's still sleeping, but restlessly." JJ told them. "What he really needs is to go to a hotel and sleep in a real bed. Somebody should probably stay with him."

At once, everyone started saying things like "I don't mind." and "I'll go." Gideon cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

"JJ, you take him to a hotel and get him settled in. We'll all have a chance to 'Reid sit'. We're going to be here a few days."

The team accepted this and JJ and Garcia went to the staff room.

"Reid?" Garcia asked, touch Reid's shoulder. "Reid…wake up."

Reid jumped at the touch and his eyes flew open.

"What? What's going on?" he asked, panicked.

"Reid. Calm down." JJ said. "I'm going to take you to a hotel so you can get some sleep."

Reid didn't say anything, but just closed his eyes and laid back against the couch.

"Come on Reid." Garcia said sympathetically. The two women helped Reid up and, with their help, Reid walked to the main area. Gideon held Reid's coat and bag and once Reid was bundled up, JJ led him to a black SUV.

After driving for a few minutes, JJ pulled into a parking lot.

"Do you want some help?" JJ asked the semi-awake Reid. He shook his head slightly and proceeded to get out the SUV slowly. JJ waited until Reid was beside her and they walked slowly to the front doors of the hotel. Once in the lobby, Reid fell into a lobby chair, exhausted from the fifteen foot walk. JJ went to the desk and got a room.

"Reid. Come on." JJ said, offering her hand to Reid. Reid accepted and JJ helped him up and into the elevator. Reid let out a small groan at the feeling of the elevator swish up. JJ smiled sympathetically at him. The doors opened onto the third floor and JJ walked to a room with Reid a few steps behind. JJ held the door open and Reid stumbled in. JJ watched as Reid took off his coat, shoes and tie. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and then slowly made his way to the bathroom. While waiting, JJ turned down the bed closest to the bathroom. The bathroom door clicked open and Reid fell into the bed. JJ tucked the quilts around him.

"Thanks." Reid mumbled, already lost in fever-induced dreams. JJ smiled.

"Good night, Spence."

JJ took her own shoes off and settled onto the other bed with a case file, preparing herself for her first shift of 'Reid sitting'.

**You know you want to push the button and get some free virtual cookies…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A BILLION thank you's to all you readers and reviewers =) They motivate me to continue this story. So here's another nice, long chapter. Sorry the ending is kinda abrupt but I have to study =(. More ASAP, I promise! Enjoy!**

JJ yawned and put down her case file. She glanced over at Reid, who was still sleeping in the bed next to the one she was propped up on. She was concerned about Reid; he had always been one who could take care of himself very well and to see a fault this major meant a major mess-up somewhere internally. Checking her watch, JJ realized that it was time that she get back to work and let someone else 'Reid sit' in the words of Gideon. She picked up her phone and dialed Garcia.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Garcia, it's JJ."

"JJ…how's Reid doing?"

JJ looked over at the lump in the next bed, totally covered by the white duvet.

"He's sleeping."

"Good. That's good…he needs to rest."

"I agree. Is someone else ready to take a turn for awhile? I'm starting to go stir crazy sitting here in the quiet room."

"Uh, yeah. Someone can take a turn—I'm not sure, but someone will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll be in the lobby."

JJ hung up the phone and turned to face Reid again. JJ's voice had stirred him from his sleep. He was rolling over, unveiling his face from the claustrophobic quilt.

"JJ?" he asked. JJ walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Reid. How're you feeling?"

"Tired."

JJ laughed softly. Reid looked up at her, confused.

"Why is that funny?"

"It's not, Reid. It's just you've been sleeping for the last day, basically."

"Oh, right. I'm sick. I puked up a carrot muffin." Reid's train of thought was scattered.

"Yeah, you did. But it's okay. You go back to sleep. I'm going to leave but someone will be here."

"Thanks JJ…" Reid's voice drifted off again as he lost himself in his dreams. JJ watched him for a minute longer, then got up, put her shoes on and then went to wait in the lobby.

The elevator door slipped quietly open, revealing the lobby. JJ stepped out of the elevator just as Garcia and Morgan came in through the front door, sporting a shopping bag.

"Hey. Sorry we're late—we stopped for a few items." Garcia said, motioning to the bag Morgan was carrying.

"No problem. Reid just woke up but was drifting off again." JJ said, leading them to the elevator. They rode up in silence and JJ lead them to the door and slipped the plastic card in the slot. The door clicked open and the three of them walked inside.

"So what did you all bring?" JJ asked, starting to gather her papers.  
"Well." Garcia said starting to take items out of the bag Morgan had put on the unoccupied bed as she named them.  
"We bought Kleenex—two boxes—some water bottles, some cold medicine, a thermometer and some chicken soup and crackers."

"Oh, and pre-made Jell-O." Morgan added.

JJ nodded at the array of medical supplies around her.

"Great. I'm going to head off, then. See you later."

With that, JJ left. Garcia and Morgan turned to face each other.

"So which one of us is staying?" Morgan asked.

"I cleaned up the puke." Garcia triumphantly reminded Morgan, who put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, you will. Call if anything changes, baby doll."

"I will."

Morgan quietly exited and Garcia quietly put all the things on the table and then kicked off her shoes. She went into the washroom and freshened up. While washing her face gingerly, as not to smudge her make-up seeing as she didn't have any touch-up tools with her, she heard a faint voice call,

"Hello?"

She quickly dried her face and put her glasses back on and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Reid?"

Reid was half-up, leaning against the head board.

"Hey, Garcia."

"Hey." Garcia sat on the bed across from Reid. "How're you doing?"

Reid rubbed his eyes.

"I feel sick."

"As you should. You're one sick puppy."

"What time is it?" Reid looked around for a clock but didn't see one. Garcia checked her polka-dotted watch.

"It's about three o'clock."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

The question worried Garcia almost as much a Reid's flushed face. For Reid to forget the date was almost unheard of. But then, so was Reid getting sick.

"What's all that?" Reid broke Garcia's thoughts.

"Oh!" Garcia got up. "Let's see…we have…Kleenex, cold medicine, some crackers and soup, water, thermometer, oh, and Morgan's personal touch, Jell-O."

Reid smiled faintly.

"Could I have some water?" he asked. Garcia grabbed the bottle of water and the thermometer and walked to the side of Reid's bed, handing him the bottle.

"We should probably take your temperature again. It's been awhile since the nurse took it." Garcia struggled with the box.

"Nurse?" Reid asked, screwing the lid back on the bottle.

Garcia nodded. "Don't you remember? The nurse on staff in the FBI can to take a look-see."

"Vaguely…I remember throwing up and checking into the hotel."

Garcia nodded, finally victorious and pulling the digital thermometer out of the box. She turned it on and handed it to Reid, who, in turn, put it in his mouth. He held it there while Garcia threw away the packaging. By the time Garcia repositioned herself across from Reid, the thermometer had beeped. Reid looked at the reading and then handed it to Garcia.

"One-oh-two." Garcia said aloud. "It's gone up."

Reid nodded. "I believe it. I feel hot."

Garcia smiled sympathetically.

"Why don't you go take a shower?"

Reid nodded. He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom, where he shut himself in. Garcia sat on the bed, glancing at the thermometer, worried about Reid.

**You know you want to push the button…if your sound is on, it makes a cool click-y noise! Plus, you get free cookies…in whatever shape you want them to be! So for those of you requesting Reid-shaped cookies, eat to your heart's content =) But for whatever reason, please push the button.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Hey everyone! I'm SO SORRY it's been so long since an update—but high school life can be SO BUSY. So here's another chapter. I hope to have another one soon but no promises. Thanks to all you who reviewed—you're making this a record story! Enjoy and review!**

Garcia sat on the bed for a few more minutes, listening as the water cascaded through the pipes. Feeling restless, she got up and straightened Reid's bed—fluffing his pillows and turning them over so they were nice and cool, straightening the sheets and pulling the quilt straight. She stood up and took the thermometer, wiping it off with a Lysol wipe produced from her overnight bag, and stowed it on the dresser. She then opened the box of tissues and propped the box up next to Reid's bed, making sure they didn't block the clock—Reid always needed to be able to see the clock, she knew. Just as she was running out of things to do, Garcia heard the bathroom door click open. Reid walked out in sweat pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt. Garcia smiled.

"Feel better?"

Reid, who was bending over his overnight bag putting his dirty laundry in it, made a noise similar to a "uh-huh", which Garcia accepted. As Reid became vertical again, his face was blood red and he began to sway. Garcia caught his arm just before he began to completely fall.

"Easy, Reid. You're not better, yet." Garcia said, leading him to the bed. Reid climbed in and allowed Garcia to pull the quilt up around him.

"Thanks." Reid said, trying to focus his eyes on Garcia, but they kept drifting to the left.

"Here. Have some water." Garcia handed the water to Reid, who shook his head.

"Reid. You have to drink—you know that." Garcia continued to force the water on Reid, who finally took it and took a miniscule sip.

"There. Happy?" Reid thrust the bottle back at Garcia, who had an eyebrow arched. However, she didn't say anything, deciding to take what she could get. She put the bottle back on the night stand and sat on the bed across from Reid, her feet dangling a little bit.

Reid sighed.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Garcia suggested. Reid shifted uncomfortable.

"No. I'm too uncomfortable to sleep. Can you pass me my book? It's in the side pocket-"

"Reid." Garcia's voice broke his train of thought.  
"What? I can't read?" Reid's voice held a bit of hurt and the image of taking candy from a child came to Garcia's mind. She had to fight hard not to burst out laughing.

"No, you can't. Reid, just relax, okay? You'll feel better if you sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Reid was on the verge of whining. Again, Garcia had to fight back a laugh.

"Tell you what. I'll read to you from your book. That way you're still not doing anything. Is that okay?"

Reid didn't look too thrilled at Garcia's suggestion but he nodded. Garcia went over to Reid's bag and pulled a thick book from the side pocket.

"The atomic theories of the past, present, and future." She read. "Seriously, Reid?"

Reid nodded, with a small smile on his face.

"It's actually quite interesting once you get into it."

"Whatever." Garcia said. She settled herself onto the bed with her feet up, and flipped open to the book marker.

"Chapter fifty-seven." She began reading. Garcia read the words on the page, not processing them in her brain. She really didn't care about atomic theories but she did care about Reid and if this was what she could do to make him feel better, then this is what she would do. At one point, Garcia paused for a breath and Reid interrupted her. He hadn't really been listening—it was hard for him to listen to someone read that slowly and he knew he would have to re-read the pages anyways.

"You know who the last person to read to me was?"

Garcia put the book down, grateful for the break from the long words.

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Aww, Reid." Garcia said.

"It was the last time I was sick, too. I had the chicken pox. I was twelve." Reid said, reliving the memory. Garcia said nothing, but after a few moments of silence, picked the book back up and began the hard task of deciphering the words again. After a few minutes, Garcia looked over at Reid and saw him fast asleep.

**Well. I'm starting to run out of cute little catchphrases. Hmm…I've already promised Reid-shaped cookies and a cool clicky noise…what else can I offer? I'm running dry tonight…so you'll have to do with lollipops, Reid cookies and the clicky noise again. But please press the magic button and put a smile on my face (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Thanks so much to all who are faithfully (and patiently) reading and reviewing! Sorry it's been so long since an update—school :P And I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I just had to write**_** something**_**—but it's Thanksgiving weekend so I'll have another chapter up soon (: **

**Just as a note, I was on the internet that Microsoft has this new website where you fill out your flu symptoms and they'll tell you whether you have the Swine Flu and if you need to see the doctor or not. So I put Reid through the test twice—once downplaying his symptoms, and once up-playing them. And both times the result was the same: Dr. Spencer Reid has the Swine Flu and could be really sick and should see his doctor right away. I just thought that was kinda funny—but don't worry, he doesn't actually have the flu (: Anyways, just thought I'd share that and now read and enjoy!**

Rain pelted on the windows in a semi-rhythmatic pattern. Garcia laid on her bed, half asleep but still very aware of every toss and turn Reid was making. She was getting more worried about him as he dosed in and out of a fever induced sleep. It was now around ten o'clock pm, almost twenty-four hours from when Reid first started feeling a general malaise and he didn't seem to be getting better, even with almost constant sleep and medicine. In fact, he seemed to be getting worse.

Garcia laid there, lost in her semi-conscience thoughts, when her phone rang. She jolted completely awake and quickly answered before it could disturb Reid.

"Garcia." She said breathlessly.

"Hey Garcia, it's Hotch. I need you to do something."

"Anything."

"We need you to hack some files. Morgan is coming by to trade places with you."

"Okay. I'll be in the lobby waiting."

"How's Reid doing?"

Before Garcia could answer, Hotch quickly said he had to go and hung up. Garcia closed her phone and went into the bathroom. After freshening up and changing her clothes, Garcia slipped out the door and went down to the lobby. She met Morgan by the elevator door.

"Hey, prince." She said with a smile.

"Hey baby girl. How's he doing?" Morgan nodded up, implying Reid.

"Not great. His fever won't go away. He's sleeping off of it, now. Has been most of the night."

"Has he eaten anything?" Morgan asked, thoughts of possible situations that could end poorly, given his phobia. Garcia shook her head.

"No—only drunken a little bit of water. Keep forcing it on him."

Morgan nodded and then he and Garcia exchanged room key for car key.

"Call me if you need me." Garcia said with a playful tone as she watched the elevator close around Morgan.

Morgan rolled his eyes as he zoomed upwards. The doors opened and he found his way to the room, where he slid the key in the slot. The door clicked open and he walked in quietly. After locking the door, he surveyed the scene.

Reid's bed was a mess of sheets and pillows and quilts, with Reid sprawled out in the most uncomfortable-looking position possible. Reid himself was pale with a thin film of perspiration fighting at his brow. Morgan's own brow wrinkled with concern. The other bed lay wrinkled but, of course, unoccupied. On the dresser, Morgan saw the neat array of Reid's personal pharmacy.

Morgan quietly took of his shoes, tossed his phone on the bedside table and fall onto the empty bed, where he fell into a comfortable sleep.

**You can pick your reason for clicking on the nice, green button: cookies, lollipops, magic, cool sounds, or just for making me happy (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, Canadian or not! I hope all you Canadians are having a great thanksgiving and all you non-Canadians are having a great Monday, and finding something to be thankful for anyways (: I am thankful for you, all my readers. And here is the next chapter for all of you. A bunch of you have started to note that they should take Reid to a doctor, which I don't normally do but because it will make the story longer, I'll do it this time (: So please, enjoy!**

As quickly as Morgan had fallen into sleep, he was woken out of it again. He sat up, startled by something. He looked to Reid's bed to see Reid sleeping restlessly. He looked around the room but found no cause for his jumpiness. He sighed and checked his watch. It was after midnight and Morgan realized he must've slept for a least an hour and a half. Shaking his head, Morgan leaned over and switched on the lamp. The dull light filled the room. Morgan looked at Reid, who, to be honest, did not look that great. Morgan realized he must be sweating out a good-sized fever because most of the pillow case was damp with perspiration. Derek decided he should take Reid's temperature, so he made his way to the dresser. On his way back to the bed, he tripped on his shoes, crashing into the table and causing the clock to slip off and hit the floor with a bang.

"Who's there?" Reid sat up slowly.

"Hey, Reid. I'm sorry, man. I tripped." Morgan stumbled the rest of the way to the bed and began nursing his stubbed toe.

"How're you feeling?"

"Sick." Reid fell back down, unable to support himself any longer.

"I bet. Here." Morgan thrust the thermometer towards Reid, who took it and slipped it in his mouth. He closed his lips around the device and then closed his eyes. When he heard the machine beep, he pulled it out of his mouth and handed it back to Morgan.

"That's not good, Reid. It's over one hundred and two. Almost up to one-oh-three."

Reid grimaced ever so slightly, trying to move too much; moving made his head hurt.

"Why don't you try and eat something?" Morgan suggested. "I have Jell-O. It's red even."

Reid just nodded.

"Awesome. And maybe something to drink? Water or tea?" Morgan pressed, while searching for a spoon.

"Water please." Reid's voice was barely audible.

"Okay. Here you go." Morgan handed the plastic cup and spoon to Reid and put the water bottle on the table.

"Thanks." Reid very slowly propped himself up with his pillows as Morgan watched silently. After getting comfortable, Reid opened the container and finished off about half of the Jell-O. He leaned over and put it on the table and grabbed the water bottle, from which he took a few timid sips.

"You okay?" Morgan asked as he watched Reid fiddle with the bottle lid. Reid turned to look at him.

"I—I think so. My stomach just feels really weird and un--"

Reid interrupted himself by leaning over the edge of the bed and throwing up the semi-solid red Jell-O he had just eaten all over Moran's stocking feet.

"Ahhh." Morgan stiffened as he felt the substance soaking through the material.

Reid was still leaning over, trying to catch his breath. Morgan, as much as he hated barf, knew Reid couldn't help it and Morgan felt sorry for the kid.

"Sorry." Reid said from his bent over position.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Morgan said compassionately. He walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the towels from the rack and began to mop up the mess on the floor. He dumped all the dirty towels in the tub and then wet a facecloth and returned to Reid, who, miraculously was still bent over.

Morgan gently took Reid's shoulders and straightened him up, handing him the facecloth when he was upright again.

"Thanks." Reid used the cool cloth to wipe up his face.

"No problem." Morgan handed Reid his water bottle and then went in the bathroom to scrub off his feet, shuddering as he pulled the vomit-smelling socks off his feet. He quickly washed them and tossed them atop of the towels, which he noted would never be their pure white color again.

When Morgan walked back out of the bathroom, he saw Reid was almost half asleep again. Seeing that his bed was pretty much soaked, Morgan gently woke Reid up and helped him into the fresh bed. He heard Reid sigh contentedly as he slipped under the fresh, cool blankets. He watched as Reid's eyes slipped closed and within a minute, Reid was snoring softly.

Morgan stripped the bed and tied the towels and the sheets into a bundle. He grabbed his phone and a room key and slipped out and went to the lobby.

Getting some strange stares from the hotel employees, Morgan explained the situation to the woman behind the desk who was sympathetic. She accepted the pile of laundry and assured Morgan that someone would be up soon with fresh sheets and towels, as well as disinfectant for the floor.

"Thanks." Morgan said, turning away from the counter. He then pulled his phone from his belt and dialed JJ.

"Hello?" JJ voice sounded tired through the wireless signal.

"JJ, it's Morgan."

"How's Reid?" JJ jumped right to the point and Morgan had to smile.

"Not well. He just threw up again and his temp's almost one-oh-three. We need to take him to the doctor, JJ."

"Yeah, I agree. I'll ask around here and see if we can find one. I'll call you when we do."

"Okay. 'Bye."

Morgan flipped his phone closed and returned to their room.

**You have all been so good at pushing this beautiful button and making me very happy. Do it again, pul-eeze? (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since an update but this is a nice, long chapter. But maybe that's because I leave on Tuesday for vacation and won't have a chance to post before I get back. But I finally have diagnosed Dr. Reid…or rather, Dr. Matt did. Anyway, enjoy! **

**PS-thanks so much for the previous review!**

Morgan paced around the room, waiting for his phone to ring. He jumped when there was a knock on the door. Calming his racing heart, Derek went and, after looking through the peep-hole, opened the door and accepted the fresh linens and bottle of disinfectant. Morgan distractedly made up the barren bed. He sprayed the floor and then went back to walking the length of the room. Morgan jumped again when his phone rang. He quickly flipped it open.

"Morgan."

"Hey, Morgan. It's JJ."

"What've you got? Did you find a doctor?"

"Yeah. The lead agent knows of a walk in clinic a few blocks from the hotel. Gideon will be there in ten minutes for you. Have Reid waiting in the lobby, if you can."

"Okay."

Derek flipped his phone closed and looked at Reid, who looked worse than ever.

"Reid…" Derek called softly. Luckily, Reid was only half-asleep and woke up with the one call.

"Hmm?" Reid didn't use words.

"Come on, Reid. Time to get up. We're taking you to a doctor."

"But it's late…isn't it?"

Morgan picked up on the same thing Garcia had. Reid losing track of the time or the day was a much better judge of his sickness than the color of his face or the reading on the thermometer.

"It is but we found a clinic to take you to. Can you get up?"

Reid didn't answer but Morgan watched as he struggled to support himself. Morgan wordlessly handed him his shoes. Reid fumbled with the laces and after a moment, it was too much for Morgan. He knelt down in front of Reid and put his shoes on, tying them tight.

"Thanks." Reid croaked. Morgan just smiled and handed him an FBI jacket that was draped over a chair. Reid put the jacket on and stood up unsteadily. He waited a moment, getting used to the change in altitude. Morgan stood beside Reid, ready to act in case Reid should fall over. However, Reid began taking steps. Morgan watched Reid's face and was fascinated. He could see the motto Reid was mouthing to himself.

"_One foot…one, two three…next foot…one, two, three…"_ and on it went all the way out of the room, in the elevator and through the lobby. Reid paid no attention to the people working behind the counter—the same woman Morgan had talked to gave him a sympathetic smile, which Morgan returned with a nod. Just as they reached the glass doors, a black SUV pulled up. Gideon got out and jogged around to open the door for Reid, who kept right on walking, not wanting to break his concentration. Gideon and Morgan watched as Reid struggled to get into the back seat and then, once in, buckled himself in with an exhausted sigh. Morgan slammed the door shut and he and Gideon exchanged a glance before getting in the front seat.

As Gideon was pulling away, he turned to Morgan.

"JJ will meet us at the clinic. Then you need to go—Hotch needs you for something."

Morgan nodded, a bit upset that he had to leave Reid, but didn't argue. Gideon drove through the empty streets of Houston to the clinic. As they pulled into the parking lot, they spotted JJ and the lead agent just inside the doorway. Gideon parked and Morgan helped Reid out. Reid began his methodical way of walking towards the door. Gideon met Derek at the rear of the SUV and handed him the keys. Morgan gave the shuffling Reid one last glance. Gideon smiled.

"We'll call you as soon as we know something."

"Thanks." Morgan said and proceeded to get in the SUV. Gideon followed Reid up the walkway. JJ held the door open and let them both in.

"Hey, Reid. How're you doing?" JJ asked sympathetically. Reid gave her a weird glance.

"I'm sick."

JJ had to try hard not to smile but was not successful.

"I know, Reid. The doctor here will make you feel better."

JJ, Reid and Gideon followed the lead agent through the second doorway and into a waiting room. Surprisingly, for the time of day, the room was filled with people. Old men, pregnant women and crying babies were all around, waiting to be seen. Gideon led Reid to an un-occupied couch in a little uninhabited nook, where Reid gratefully collapsed on the couch. The agent trailed after them, seating herself in a near-by chair. JJ walked up to the counter and came back with a clipboard to fill out. She sat in another chair and began filling out the forms. She quickly realized she didn't know a lot of the answers to these questions. Instead of waking poor Reid, who was already dead to the world, she pulled out her phone and called Garcia.

"Wealth of all information. How may I help you?"

"Hey Garcia. I need you to pull up Reid's profile. I have some medical questions for this form."

"Sure. One second…okay, shoot."

"Middle name."

"None."

"Allergies."

"Um….bees. Has an epi-pen."

JJ went on and on until finally the form was completed. She thanked Garcia and hung up after promising to call when they knew something. JJ rose and returned the clipboard and then sat down again to wait. No one said anything; they just sat and waited. After what seemed like a lifetime, a nurse called out "Spencer Reid." JJ rose to alert the nurse, who came over and waited while Gideon woke Reid. JJ stayed behind as Gideon and Reid followed the nurse. Once out of sight, she gave a sigh and rubbed her eyes. She felt a gentle hand touch her arm.

"Your friend will be okay, Agent Jareau."

"I'd like to believe that. This is just so unlike him."

"He'll be fine." the agent repeated. "He's in good hands. It's obvious your team is very close."

"Well, we spend virtually every day together including holidays. For some of us, we're the only family they have. We're there for each other."

"And it shows. You all care about Dr. Reid very much."

"Yeah, we do."

JJ and the agent lapsed into silence again. Meanwhile, the nurse had led Gideon and Reid though the hallways to a small examination room. Gideon had taken the chair by the door and the nurse helped Reid lay down again. She went through the procedure of taking his vital signs and then entered them in the computer.

"The doctor will be with you soon." She said. Gideon smiled and thanked her and then she left, closing the door behind her. Reid shifted on the table, the thin paper crinkling.

"Gideon…" Reid asked.

"I'm here." Gideon spoke up.

"Gideon…what's happening to me? I'm never sick." Reid asked. Gideon thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe your body thought it needed a break. Don't worry, Reid. You'll be back to your old self before you know it."

Reid didn't say anything and silence enveloped the room again. After about 5 minutes, there was a knock on the door and the door swung open and a doctor strode in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Matt."

"Jason Gideon." Gideon shook the doctor's hand. "And that's Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Matt directed his comment at Reid as he sat down behind the computer. He logged on and read the information the nurse had imputed and then turned to face Reid.

"So, Dr. Reid, how long have you felt sick?"

"About two days now, I guess." Reid tried to focus his eyes on the doctor but the urge to close them was tempting.

"How about this: I'll let you close your eyes and I'll talk with your friend. How's that?" Dr. Matt asked kindly. Reid merely nodded. Dr. Matt turned to Gideon.

"Has Dr. Reid been eating at all?"

"As far as I know, whenever he tries to eat anything, it just comes right back up. He's been sleeping pretty much non-stop."

The doctor nodded.

"What about liquids?"

"We're trying to force water on him but when he does drink, it's only small amounts."

"How long has he had a fever?"

"About 2 days now."

"What about a cough?"

Before Gideon could say anything, Reid gave a low, deep cough.

"Well, I guess that answers that." Dr. Matt said, smiling. Dr. Matt then stood and removed the stethoscope from around his neck. He listened to Reid's breathing and then nodded. He sat down again and began typing in the computer. After a moment, he turned to face Gideon.

"Well, it sounds to me that Dr. Reid has a case of acute bronchitis."

"Okay."

"Dr. Reid's case doesn't seem that bad so it should clear up in a few more days. He's defiantly in the worse stage right about now. The worst is over, you might say."

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Bronchitis is a virus so I can't give you any antibiotics. Since vomiting isn't usually acquainted with bronchitis, I suggest something to calm his stomach—gravol or pepto- bismol are usually most effective. Other than that, just let him rest. Make sure he drinks a lot and eat something, if he can. If the fever persists, he can take Tylenol or Advil with the ant-acid. Do you have any questions?"

Gideon didn't and said so.

"Already then. Come back if you have any more concerns." Dr. Matt then logged off his computer. He and Gideon awoke Reid and helped him down. Gideon thanked the doctor and then led Reid out the way they had come in.

**Please push the button!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Hey everybody! I am SO SORRY it's been so long for an update. Missing a week of school can do that to you :P Anyways, thank you so much to all those who are reviewing! I love reading all of your thoughts. One thing that was brought to my attention was that my timeline and character list aren't quite coherent so I'm sorry about that but I'm not going to change it cause that means changing the whole story. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and I'll have another one ASAP!**

Gideon and JJ had a quick conference and decided that Gideon would take his turn "Reid sitting". Together, they helped the young man into the SUV, through the doors of the hotel and up into his own bed. Reid collapsed gratefully into the freshly made bed.

"Okay, Reid. I'm going to go. Gideon is going to stay with you." JJ said. Reid just nodded so JJ turned to leave.

"Call me if you need me." JJ said to Gideon before leaving. Gideon watched the door swing close and then turned his attention to making the room "Reid proof". Having young children at one point, Gideon knew something about how to care for his sick friend-more than one might think. Gideon went to the bathroom and found some towels. He laid them on the floor between the two beds and then placed the trash basket, lined with a plastic bag, on them. He then went back into the bathroom and found the ice bucket and filled it will cool water and took it, along with a washcloth, to the table beside the bed. He moved the phone and the complimentary notepad and pen to the floor and set the bucket down. He then moved Reid's water bottle easily within his reach. Beside the bottle, he placed the Kleenex. Behind that array of items, Gideon neatly arranged the various other medicines as well as the thermometer.

Stepping back to look at his work, Gideon nodded, satisfied. He then sat on the edge of Reid's bed, wetted the cloth and began sponging Reid's pale but sweaty face. Gideon continued to do so, slowly and methodically, for hours on end. At one point, Reid seemed to snap out of his trance for a few moments.

"Gideon? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Reid. How're you feeling?"

Reid just let out a small moan and squinted his eyes.

"What did the doctor say I had?" Reid asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember falling asleep on the examining table and you and JJ helping me back into the SUV and then going to bed again but I don't really remember what any of you said."

"The doctor said you have bronchitis."

Reid thought for a moment.

"But vomiting isn't a symptom of bronchitis."

"I know. The doctor said it was a complication."

"Oh."

"Do you want something to drink?" Gideon asked and Reid nodded. Gideon reached over and helped Reid take several small sips of water. Reid's face relaxed as the cool liquid slid down his throat. Gideon placed the bottle back on the night stand just as Reid lunged for the bucket sitting on the floor.

Gideon watched as Reid dry heaved, bringing nothing up. It was evident in his face that Reid was trying to get control over his digestive system. Gideon wordlessly reached over and handed Reid the bottle of water.  
"Drink all of it."

"What?" Reid managed to catch his breath. Gideon forced the bottle back at him.

"I'm serious. Drink it."

"Why?"

Gideon waited patiently while Reid went through another episode.

"Because dry heaving isn't doing any good. When you drink, it won't hurt so much to throw up water but more importantly, it will eventually flush out your system."

Reid, too tired to try and find some flaw in the reasoning, took the bottle and downed half of it without coming up for air. After a few moments, Reid found himself leaning over the trash can, emptying his stomach of the liquid. He realized that Gideon was partly right—it didn't hurt so much. Reid eventually felt confident enough to put the bucket down. He relaxed into the pillows again. Gideon laid the freshly moist cloth on this forehead and proceeded to dispose of and replace the garbage bag. By the time Gideon returned, Reid was sound asleep again and Gideon sat back on the bed and began sponging Reid's face once more.

**If you press the button, you can have your choice of Halloween candy in Reid form! I won't even limit you with one of those "Please take just one." signs. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but school is my nemesis right now! And thanks for all the well wishes—although I wasn't sick last time. On vacation is more like it. I hope you enjoy this story as the end is coming near—I finally figured out how it's going to end. BUT don't worry—'tis still a few chapters off. Enjoy!**

Gideon kept his watch over Reid for the rest of the night. He must've dosed off at some point because when his phone woke him up, pale sunlight was streaming through the partly closed curtains.

"Gideon." He said quietly, glancing over at Reid. He listened for a moment and then hung up. He clipped his phone back to his belt and then put his shoes on. After washing up, he stood at the end of Reid's bed, watching the young man sleep. Reid was finally getting some decent sleep, which Gideon took as a good sign. Gideon sighed and then turned to open the door. A surprised looking Prentiss stood with her hand posed to knock.

"Oh, Gideon, you scared me."

"Sorry." Gideon said with a smile and opened the door for her. Prentiss strode in, swiveling her head and surveying the scene around her.

"Well, I guess I'll be going if you don't need anything." Gideon said. Emily turned around to face Gideon and nodded.

"I'll call if anything changes." Prentiss said and tossed the keys to an SUV to Gideon.

"Okay."

With that, Gideon left, closing the door quietly behind him. Prentiss set her shoulder bag down on a chair and took off her blazer. She felt a little uncomfortable by the situation but cared too much about Reid to let it ward her off. She pulled her iPod out of her bag and sat down on the bed with the music serenading in her ears and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Prentiss woke up to the sound of crinkling plastic. She opened her eyes in time to see Reid grabbing for the basket and managed to close them in time so she didn't see Reid throw up. After a minute, she opened one eye.

"It's okay-I'm done." Reid said, breathlessly. Emily smiled.

"Sorry. I should be more sympathetic." Emily said, pulling out her ear-buds. Reid just gave a tired smile and reached for his water bottle. Prentiss got up and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Reid said with a wince as he repositioned himself.

"How do you feel?" Prentiss asked, unable to come up with anything else. In response, Reid made a lunge for the basket again, bringing up the water and not much else.

"Reid? Are you sure you're okay?"

Reid settled back and sighed.

"The doctor said it should go away on its own."

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."

"It's okay. Just having someone here is enough." Reid smiled and slid down in the bed again. Prentiss noticed he winced again while doing it.

"Reid, that's the third time you've winced when you move. Are you in pain?" Emily's voice was full of concern. Reid shook his head.

"It's nothing. I think it's just from all the vomiting. My abdomen is sore."

"Do you want something for it?"

"No, thanks. I just want to go back to sleep."

"Okay. Let me know if you do. But before you go to sleep, let's check your temperature."

Reid nodded and accepted the thermometer from Emily. He placed it in his mouth and when it beeped, handed it obediently back to her.

"102.5."

Reid just mumbled something and thirty seconds later, he was asleep again. Prentiss just stared at him, wondering how anyone could fall asleep that fast-sick or not. Rolling her eyes and deciding it was because he was Reid, she decided she had better do something with the garbage bag. Crinkling her nose, she picked up the bag by a corner and at an arms length away, tied the bag off and put it by the door. She then replaced it and then washed her hands.

"That wasn't so bad." She thought to herself as she sat back down with her iPod. Although this time Emily couldn't bear to fall asleep. She just watched Reid breathe. She was so focused on the inhale-exhale pattern that she jumped when her phone vibrated.

"Prentiss."

"Prentiss-it's Hotch. We caught them."

"All of them?"

"Yep. We're going home."

"With Reid like this?"

"Yep. We'll just have to grin and bear it. And when we get back, he's going to a real doctor."

"For sure. Okay. We'll be ready."

"See you in five."

Emily hung up and glanced at Reid, praying his stomach wouldn't be affected by the flying motion. She quickly gathered her stuff and then found an extra paper bag in the chest of drawers and filled it with Reid's supplies, being sure to add plenty of plastic bags. Just as she was finishing up, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Hotchner.

"You ready?"

"I'm not the one you need to be worried about."

Hotchner gave as much of a smile as Hotchner every does and came into the room.

"All right. Let's do this." He said and leaned over to wake the sleeping Reid.

**I hope you enjoyed your Reid candy last time and I invite you to partake in some red and green Reid candy now (I'm a big nut for the holidays). Anyhow, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Hey everyone! Hope it's been a good week (: Here's another chapter and I hope to have another one up ASAP because I'm excited about what's happening. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

"Reid…Reid." Aaron Hotchner shook the sleeping man's shoulder gently and for a moment he had a flashback of waking up his sleeping son. Quickly snapping out his déjà vu when Reid mumbled something, he stood up straighter.

"We're going home, Reid."

"Home?"

"Yes. Now let's get going, okay?"

Reid slowly sat up and let his eyes adjust.

"Yeah." He said absentmindedly as he looked around.

"We've got all of your things already." Prentiss spoke up, sensing Reid was looking for his bag. Reid nodded ever so slightly.

"Okay, Reid. Just take your time, okay? If you need to stop, please stop. We're in no hurry." Hotch instructed. Again, Reid barely nodded. Hotchner extended his hand to Reid and slowly Reid stood up. After standing up, Reid made no move to let go of Hotch's arm so together they slowly made for the door. Prentiss took one last look around and then followed them, closing the door firmly. Emily continued to walk behind Reid and Aaron, their arms interlocking. They walked slowly and Emily then quickly went ahead and called the elevator. It arrived just before Reid made it to the elevator. Emily watched the two of them shuffle into the metal box and then stepped in after them, directing the machine to beam them down. As the elevator started to move, Reid grimaced.

"You okay?" Emily asked. Reid just took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Pain." Was all he said. Above his head, Emily and Hotch exchanged a concerned look. The elevator stopped with a jolt and the doors opened and Hotch and Reid began shuffling out. Emily followed and stopped at the front desk as Reid and Hotch continued their journey across the lobby.

"Is he the same sick friend of the FBI agent?" the woman behind the desk asked Emily as she handed their keys over the counter. Emily nodded.

"I hope he feels better soon. Have a safe journey and I hope you enjoyed your stay." The woman gave a sympathetic glance at Hotch and Reid who were almost at the door way.

"Thank you."

Emily left the desk and followed the two men out the doors, where two black SUV's were waiting. She went to one and got in silently. The entire vehicle watched as Hotchner helped Reid into the back seat and then walk around to the driver's door and got in. Putting his signal light on, Hotch pulled into traffic. Morgan shifted the SUV into drive and followed Hotch's lead all the way to the airstrip. The team got out of the SUV and JJ and Gideon helped Reid out of the back seat and then up the stairs and into the airplane. The team filled on behind them, carrying their bags.

After shaking hands with the lead agent, Hotchner boarded the plane and informed the captain that they were ready to go. He took a seat near the back of the aircraft and watched as the women fussed around Reid, making him comfortable on the couch and making sure bags and the bottle of water were within Reid's reach.

"We are clear for takeoff". The pilot's voice came over the system and the team all found seats and buckled up. The plane roared to life and at the jerkiness, Reid winced and let out a groan.  
"What is it, Reid?" Morgan asked from across the aisle.

"Pain." Reid said between deep breaths. Reid continued to wince all while the plane taxied and as the plane nosed into the air, he lunged for the bag nearest him. Hotchner watched as Morgan turned away and let out a small "Hmm"—it could hardly be called even a chuckle.

Not caring that they were supposed to be buckled up, Garcia got out of her seat and went over to Reid. She took the garbage bag from his hands and wiped his face off with a cool washcloth.

"Here. Have some water." Garcia held Reid's bottle. She slipped her hand behind his back and helped him sit up just enough so he didn't choke or spill. After relaxing again, Reid let out a sigh and then his face crumpled.

"What's wrong, Reid." Hotchner asked, having watched the whole scene.

"Pain." No matter how many times asked, Reid repeated the same answer. Now that the plane was leveling out, Gideon came and knelt beside Reid and Morgan shifted to the edge of his seat. The rest of the team stayed where they were but watched the scene unfold.

"What kind of pain?" Gideon asked in his gentle way. Reid swallowed and then took another deep breath.

"Pain…in my abdomen." The simple sentence was hard for Reid to say and it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it, Reid?" Morgan asked. Reid thought for a moment.

"Maybe a seven." He let out the breath he had been holding to talk. Morgan leaned back in his chair again.

"Give him a few aspirins." JJ said from her seat. "We'll have a car waiting when we land to take him to the hospital."

Garcia bent over to dig through the bag of medical supplies. As she was rooting through, Reid let out such a gasp that it caused everyone to look at him.

"Reid…look at me, okay? We'll be home soon. Garcia's getting something for the pain. Just take deep breathes. In, out, in." Gideon encouraged Reid. Morgan, who had been deep in thought and his face changed when Reid let out another gasp. Morgan undid his seatbelt and knelt down beside Reid, next to Gideon.

"Reid, listen to me. Where exactly is the pain?"

Reid's face crumpled as he tried to control his pain.

"Lower right side." He took another breath and then lunged for another waiting bag. As he used it, Morgan turned to Hotchner, who was sitting in his chair, stone-faced.

"This flight is almost four hours long. I don't think he can wait four hours. We have to get him to a hospital now."

**Wow…you sure love Christmas candy! Noticing the bowl was empty, I took the initiative of baking some Gingerbread Reid's. Feel free to help yourself of a pre-decorated one or you can take just a form and decorate him yourselves in exchange of a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Howdy everyone! (I was getting sick of saying 'hello' and pardon the pun :D) Thanks for the reviews! I know this is short but a) I'm trying to draw the story out and b) it's Monday so this is before schedule anyways! Enjoy!**

Morgan held Hotch's gaze for a moment. Hotchner looked at his watch and then back at Reid as he lay on the couch, groaning and taking deep breathes as Gideon continued to coach him.

"Hotch." Morgan spoke up. "You're seriously not considering going all the way to Quantico with Reid like this, are you, man?"

Another moan escaped Reid's mouth. Finally, Hotch spoke.

"No. You're right, we need to find a hospital."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't have to argue with the boss. Hotch got out of his seat and told the pilot they needed to land.

"It's okay, Reid." Gideon said in his soothing voice. "We're going to get you to a hospital real soon, okay? Now, just keep breathing, in…out…in…"

Aaron returned from the cockpit.

"Landing in five. They'll have an ambulance waiting at the strip." Everyone took their seat and buckled up, except for Gideon, who stayed by Reid side. He had started blotting Reid's sweaty face with a damp cloth.

Sure enough, the plane quickly began to lose altitude and as soon as the plane had stopped, the door opened and two EMTs-one man and one woman-quickly climbed aboard. Seeing Reid's twisted face they sprang into action.

"How long has he been like this?" the man asked Hotch.

"About 3 days." Hotchner watched as the woman inserted an IV drip into Reid's outstretched arm. He closed his eyes briefly as he watched the needle slide in. It was a good thing Reid was too distracted by pain at this point because ever since his using days, he'd been as needle-phobic as they come.

"We need to get to get him off the plane." The woman said to her partner. He nodded in response.

"Dr. Reid. Listen to me. My name is Brenda. I'm a paramedic. We're here to help you but we need your help. I need you to slowly get up and get off the plane."

Reid had been listening intently to what Brenda had been saying and very slowly took in a deep breath and then accepted her outstretched hand and began to sit up. Almost immediately, the water he had been sipping began to come up. Gideon hastily thrust a bag under his chin.

"It's okay." Brenda said soothingly. "Just take your time."

Reid just continued using the bag. After he was finished, he put it down and then took a deep breath and kept going. After about five minutes and three more bags, Reid was finally standing there shakily. He began to take a step but them his legs wobbled and he would have collapsed if not for Brenda and Gideon.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Morgan pushed through the male EMT and Aaron. He walked over to Reid and scooped him up in a baby's hold and carried him off the plane. Brenda followed closely holding the IV bag. Morgan carried Reid all the way to the ambulance and got in with him. Brenda and the man got in as well.

"We're going to St. Mary's Hospital. Corner of fifth and Kale Street." Brenda said to Hotch.

The rest of the team watched as the ambulance pulled away with lights flashing.

"Come on." Aaron said to the team and led them inside the airport and straight up to the rent a car service.

**Wow! Many of you like gingerbread! BUT…I forgot those poor souls who don't like gingerbread…so sorry! I don't know why I didn't think of it…I don't like it either :P Anyways, help yourselves to either gingerbread or shortbreads in exchange for pressing the pretty green button. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Wow! I got 21 reviews for that last chapter—an all time record! Thank you so much! Here's another chapter—not too long, though. I'm enjoying drawing this out as much as possible :D So enjoy this chapter and please review! Oh, an a funny thing I noticed while watching CM this week: Garcia calls a serial killer a 'sick puppies' in one episode and I realized I gave her that line before I knew about that!**

The ambulance quickly made its way through the streets of the small town in Arkansas. Upon reaching the hospital, the paramedics threw the doors open and pulled out the gurney supporting Reid, who now had an oxygen line as well as an IV. Morgan jogged beside the gurney as it made its way into the emergency room of St. Mary's Hospital. Once they were in a cubicle with a curtain serving as a wall, the paramedics and two nursing staff transferred Reid from the gurney onto a bed. The moment caused Reid to cry out in pain and lunge for something to throw up in. Fortunately for everyone, one of the nurses realized what he was doing and managed to thrust a bowl under his mouth just in time. As the paramedics left, they passed a pleasant looking doctor who was strolling casually into the cubicle.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked brightly, taking the clipboard from the foot of the bed. The entire scene just made Morgan's blood boil. He left Reid side and came face to face with the doctor.

"What we have is a member of the FBI's behavioral analysis unit." He said flashing his badge. "And he's in a lot of pain so if you know what's good for you, you'd be a little quicker about helping him."

The doctor glanced at the badge and then met Morgan's gaze.

"If you would step out the way, I'll be able to help your friend."

Morgan obliged and the doctor nodded at him and then walked to Reid's bedside. He began feeling Reid's abdomen.

"How long has he been throwing up?"

"About 2 days now."

"And when did the pain start?"

"A few hours ago. When we moved him from a bed and onto the plane, he started experiencing more intense pain."

The doctor touched Reid's lower right side and Reid let out a cry.

"We need x-rays, stat." he said to the nurse and then he turned to Morgan.

"I believe your friend burst his appendix. We'll know more after x-rays but if this is the case, he'll need immediate surgery. Another doctor will meet with you after the x-rays are complete."

By the time the doctor was done saying this, Reid's bed was already leaving the cubicle.

"Can I go with him?" Morgan asked and the doctor nodded. Before walking out, Morgan turned around.

"Hey, doc. I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay. You're concerned. Now you'd better catch your friend."

Morgan nodded and ran to catch up with Reid's bed. On the way, the rest of the team joined him.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked, while still in pursuit of the gurney.

"They're taking him to x-ray. They think he burst his appendix."

The rest of the team was silent as they made their way to a sign that said "X-Ray Waiting Room."

They entered the empty room and all took a seat. JJ and Prentiss tried to page through magazines but it was pretty evident that they weren't into them—they went through about a magazine per minute. The rest of the team just sat there stone faced. They all looked up when a doctor in a white coat came into the room.

"Are you Dr. Reid's family?" the doctor asked. Hotchner stood up and looked at the room filled with the behavioral analysis unit. Every worried face, wrinkled brow, wrung hands. This team _was_ Reid's family and so he nodded.

"We are. What's going on?"

"Dr. Reid's appendix burst. He's on his way into surgery now."

"Is he going to be okay?" Garcia asked from her seat. The doctor nodded.

"It will take awhile to recover because the poison from the organ has already started its way into his system but we've caught this on time. He should be fine. Now, I really have to go scrub. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them after the surgery."

"Thank you." Hotchner said as the doctor sat down and the doctor left.

**Hmm…I have still had a few poor reviews say they don't like gingerbread OR shortbread so I will leave out Lindor chocolates as well and hope that satisfies the cravings…but you can only have one if you press the magic button!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Wow! Another great set of reviews! I apologize, I made a typo in my last little thing about reviews…I haven't had any poor reviews, just some poor reviewers who were left without a treat :D Anyways, there's one more chapter after this one so enjoy!**

Aaron Hotchner shifted uncomfortable in the hard, plastic chair. Morgan paced back in forth with a period of five steps. Garcia was playing handheld Tetris. JJ and Emily were still paging through magazines at the rate of one per minute. Jason was sitting in the chair, staring at the tile pattern. It had been two and a half hours since the doctor had come to tell them that Reid was being taken into surgery. A nurse passed by the door to the waiting room and Morgan followed her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The nurse turned around.

"Can I help you with something?" her voice was calming and gentle.

"I was wondering if Spencer Reid was out of surgery yet?"

"I'm not sure but I can check for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you."

Morgan came back into the waiting room and resumed his pace. A few moments later the nurse returned.

"Your friend is just being taken to recovery. Dr. Hilsberg will be in shortly."

"Thank you." Morgan flashed a smile at the nurse, who nodded and then left, her shoe squeaking. The silence continued and the anticipation level seemed to go up a notch.

Finally, after what seemed like another hour but was actually only five minutes, Dr. Hilsberg came into the room, his scrub cap still on. The whole team rose as if the Supreme Court Judge had just walked in.

"How is he?" Garcia asked, still holding her game.

"It was hard procedure. His appendix basically shredded and so we had to ensure we found all the bits and pieces, so to say. However, Dr. Reid came through just fine. He's in recovery."

"How did this happen?" Gideon spoke up. Dr. Hilsberg sighed and took off his scrub cap.

"The appendix is a strange organ. We don't really need it and it can be a real pain if it wants to. My guess is that Dr. Reid's appendix was just inflamed and the movement from bed to plane and such caused such an irritation that it just ruptured. You did a good thing in bringing him here when you did. If you had waited until D.C., Dr. Reid could've been very, very sick."

"What about recovery? How long are you thinking?" JJ asked.

"It'll depend mostly on Dr. Reid-how he handles pain, the meds, that sort of thing. Minimum stay is five days. And after that he needs at least three weeks of rest."

"Can we see him?" Prentiss asked. The doctor nodded.

"Of course. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. While he was going under, he kept asking where you were. This way."

The doctor turned and led the team through the halls of the hospital to a small room with a curtain drawn. He pulled it open to reveal a very pale, sleepy looking Reid.

"Dr. Reid, I brought your friends to see you." He announced as he walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the chart hanging there. The team surrounded Reid's bed.

"Hey, kid." Morgan said.

"Hey." Reid sounded pretty confused.

"How're you feeling?" JJ asked and Reid's eyes shifted to her.

"Sore." Reid said with a sigh and a small chuckle escaped most mouths.

"You just had major surgery, Reid." Hotch told the young man. "Your appendix burst."

"I know. I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay. Just don't do it again." Gideon said.

"You had us scared, Reid." Garcia said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Reid said. His voice was getting stronger and the anesthesia was wearing off. Reid looked more and more awake with each passing minute.

"So, um, how long do I have to stay here?" Reid asked the doctor, who was replacing the chart.

"About a week, give or take a few days." The doctor started to say something but his pager went off and he said he had to leave, but would be back soon.

"I have to stay here a whole week?" Reid repeated.

"Reid, it's okay. Don't worry about work. I'll take care of it." Hotch said.

"Reid, do you remember anything from the past few days?" Prentiss asked and Reid thought for a minute.

"I remember throwing up on Morgan's shoes."

"I remember that too." Morgan said.

"What? He threw up on your shoes? How did you take that?" she asked Morgan and then turned to the rest of the team before he could respond.

"When Reid barfed in the FBI, he made me clean it up, claiming he had 'barf-phobia' every since some girl threw up on his shoes when he was young."

The team turned to Morgan, stunned that their macho man was squeamish about vomit. Reid had a thoughtful look on his face.

"How is it," he began. "that you can look at gory crime scenes and people without heads or head without bodies but be freaked out by vomit?"

Morgan threw his hands up in surrender.

"It's ours not to question why. I just do."

"Whatever." Prentiss and JJ kidded.

"Hey Reid. We'll let you rest, okay. We'll be back soon." Gideon said. Reid nodded, already starting to decline from his perky position. The team said their good-byes and then filed out into the hall leaving the sleeping Reid.

**Please enjoy some Christmas candy in exchange for pressing the green button…if I had some red tinsel I would make it a red and green button for the holidays :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Well, here it is. The last chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

The team gathered in a circle in the hallway.

"So what do we do?" JJ asked Hotch.

"We can't stay here for two weeks." Hotch said.

"But somebody should stay with him." Garcia said.

"I agree." Prentiss spoke up.

"I agree-it's the best thing for him." Hotch said, nodding.

"What if we asked if he could be air-lifted from here to a hospital in Quantico?" Morgan asked.

"Why don't we see if that's possible?" Hotch responded. "And if we can't do that, we'll decide on someone who can stay."

"I'll talk to the doctor." Morgan turned around and headed for the Nurses' station. The entire team just stood there, some pacing, some leaning against walls and Garcia in the single chair. They all gathered again when Morgan appeared.

"And?" Hotch asked.

"Wheels up in an hour. They'll take Reid to Yielding General in DC."

"I'll tell Reid." JJ said, walking towards the room. Hotch nodded.

"We'll be in the car, waiting."

JJ cautiously entered Reid's room and walked over to the sleeping form. She gently touched his hand.

"Reid?"

Reid slowly opened his eyes.

"JJ…" Reid half said, half groaned.

"Don't talk, Reid. Just listen." She said sympathetically. Reid barely nodded.

"The hospital is going to air lift you to a hospital in DC. That way you'll be closer for us."

Reid nodded again.

"Tell Hotch…" Reid stopped for air and then continued. "…I'll be back in two weeks."

"Reid, you just had major surgery." JJ began.

"Just tell him, JJ." Reid was determined.

"Alright, I'll tell him. But just remember something for me, okay?"

Reid made eye contact with JJ, telling her to continue.

"Just remember that even Superman has to take sick days sometimes."

Reid just smiled as his eyes closed again.

"We'll see you in DC, Reid." JJ said and then she walked to the door. She paused and turned around to face the sleeping Reid.

"Good-night, Superman." She whispered and then left to join the rest of their team.

**Wow…I can't believe it's over! Almost 3 months later! I really hoped you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading, reviewing and favoriting! They all mean so much to me! Be sure to read my next CM story entitled ****Christmas in Quantico****, coming soon!**


End file.
